Protective masks have been used for sometime in both civilian and military applications. These protective masks are designed to protect the wearer from nuclear, biological, chemical agents, fumes, aerosols, gases and other airborne particulate contaminants. Hence, it is extremely important that the mask be properly tested to ensure that it will protect the wearer from these life threatening agents. In military applications, NBC (i.e. nuclear, biological and chemical) protective masks have to undergo a series of tests which include: (1) an overall mask leakage test; (2) an outlet valve leakage test; (3) a drink tube valve seat test; (4) a drink tube flow test; (5) a drink train leakage test; and, (6) a mask fit test. Previously, five separate pieces of equipment were commonly used to perform these tests. These devices are known as the M14, M4A1, Q204, Q179 and M41. These devices have a combined cost of over $50,000.00 and cannot be deployed in field locations without the use of a tractor trailer. Further, these devices had little or no ability to log data regarding the results of the tests performed on the masks. Further, these devices did not have the capability of downloading the data logged in on the test results of the protective masks on a personal computer.
Hence, a significant need existed for a multi-function, self-contained, portable mask testing device which could be readily deployed in field applications by one or two military personnel and perform adequately all the required tests on NBC protective masks. The present invention is designed to satisfy this existing need.